The past will one day come bite you in the ass
by Ambz3
Summary: We have the perfect life. House, with the two door garage. Yes it's a bit complicated with the family we are but it works for us. And no matter what... We will always have each other's back. Even when the past comes out of hiding to get to the ones you love..
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of Chicago PD/Fire/Med.

Rated MA..

I hope you enjoy! Xo

* * *

"Gabz, I gotta go. I'm already running late." I yell for the fifth time.

Sofia and Marco come running towards me to give me a hug goodbye.

"Where's mum?" I ask heading to the front door.

Just as I ask I see my Ex Wife's new husband Matthew Casey.

"Morning, sorry she's in the toilet. Morning sickness." Casey says.

I do my best not to roll my eyes. Our split wasn't bad, we are still good friends. It just agrivates me that for the last month I've had to go through Casey and not Gabz.

"Again?! She was never that bad with the twins.

Right can you let Gabz know that Antonio is picking them up tonight as Erin and I have a case. But I'll drop them back at you on Tuesday after school? We are off tomorrow so Erin and I want to take them to the game with Sam and Jesse. Can you let her know please?!"

"Yeah, sure. Stay safe out there Jay."

"You to, Casey. See you later. Bye, guys. Dads off to work, I'll see you later tonight." I shout.

After leaving the house I make it to work bang on time. Which will still get me an ass chewing by Sarg. He's still pissed at me.

It's only Antonio and Erin in the bullpen as I arrive.

"Morning guys. Where's the rest of them?" I ask, walking into the kitchen before retreating quickly as i see there's only a dribble left of the coffee. Antonio looks up and me and shakes his head.. We've been working on a case involving missing children. With a few all of us being parents it hit us hard.

With the look on Dawsons face we just lost of 6th victim. A 6 year old little girl, we found her in a cage in a known pedophiles house after the neighbours heard lots of shouting and screams. The house was empty when we arrived..

I get up and walk over to Erin who is currently trying to act fine with her head stuck in a case file. Dawson is trying hard to be subtle with his hand movements to inform me she's been crying.

"Partner, you wanna go get some coffee or in fact tea. Since your not allowed coffee." I ask trying to get her to look at me.

She huffs and replys "I couldn't sleep last night cause I had to sleep alone. And when I finally managed to get some sleep, Voight called and asked me to get to the hospital ASAP cause Sophia had just been rushed in surgery. Then she.. Oh god! I just don't think I can cope Jay." Tears start falling down Erin's face, it takes all I have not to wipe them away but I promised Hank, no PDA in the work place.

"Baby, it's okay to feel sad. Its natural. Look maybe you should take the day? I'll get Burgess to help with the UC tonight and I'll meet you at home later. Dawson was taking the kids, but I'm sure they'd rather spend the night with you, they missed you last night."

"Hey, your kids love me!" Dawson shouts. Reminding me we aren't alone.

Erin finally looks up at me and I know just by looking at her face she's gonna argue why she should stay here. Before she can open her mouth and stand the arguement I stand up and walk to my desk grabbing my car keys, wallet and phone.

"I can tell by the look you just gave me that you won't be leaving anytime soon. So I'm going to get you some green tea and a croissant. Antonio you wanting a coffee?"

Before Antonio can reply Erin pipes up.."I'll actually have a skinny caramel cappuccino that would be sweet." She gives me her signature smile, dimples and all, thinking I would fall for that.

"Halstead, just a black coffee with one sugar would be grand."

"Okay, sounds good so black coffee and a green tea for Erin. Ill be back in ten. If Voight comes back when I'm gone just tell him I'm seeing a CI." I walk over to Erin to give a quick peck. Before i can reach her she's up out of her seat and waddling as fast as she can towards the locker room. Shouting as she went.

"I swear Halstead you bring back bloody tea and I'm divorcing you! In fact I'll just chuck you in the river! I want a fucking coffee! I haven't slept cause you stayed at your sisters and this one wants to keep moving all night! Just cause I'm fucking pregnant Jay doesn't mean I can't have ONE COFFEE! You done this to me so you better bring me back a coffee."

She starts rubbing her very malteaser like bump. I take a deep breath trying to think of something to say to calm my pregnant wife before she castrates me on the spot. I hear footsteps then Sarg's voice.

"Halstead, I see you finally joined us. Erin I thought you might need a coffee since you didn't sleep well last night. Skinny caramel cappuccino? Ruzak said it was the only thing you could stomach. We thought we'd get a Tim Hortons, Kim's craving donuts so Ruzak got some for us all! Halstead your Coffee is on your desk." Hank then storms off in the way of his office, Erin follows in his footsteps with a big grin on her face. Always daddy dearest to save the day. Two minutes later I find her sitting at her desk devouring no doubt her second donut as I storm into Hanks office. Slamming his door. I start yelling before I can control myself!

"I get your still pissed at me after finding out Erin and I are having a baby but you can't just do things like that! She's not allowed coffee for a reason. You need to get over it though it's been a month. We are half way through this pregnancy, it's coming regardless if you split us up or not. She's my wife it was coming at some point! Also she needs to go on to desk duty. We have Kim and Nadia to help us out! I won't have you interfering with my marriage anymore. If I find out you've given my wife coffee again who was advised by the Drs not to have as it doesn't help her stomach! You will regret it!"

For the first time ever I think Hank is speechless. I grab the door handle and swing the door open, and storm back into the bullpen. By the looks the team are giving me they heard everything I said. Erin looks like she's about to explode.

Hank comes storming out the office and glares at me.

"Halstead if you ever speak to me like that again I will not only kick you out this unit I will take away any chances of you getting a badge again. You got that! Erin your now on desk duty until baby Halstead is born. Fill Nadia in on the UC tonight she's taking your place. Burgess your going in as back up but as of tomorrow you'll be joining Erin on desk duty. Nadia your now Halstead new partner."

Erin's jaw drops and walks out the bullpen heading straight to the locker room, Burgess right on her heel. Hank just stares after them before nodding towards Al to follow him into his office.

Dawson and Atwater just glare at me while Ruzak decides while to shout at me or not. Safe to say I'm in the dog house and on the couch...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry it's late.. I do have up to Chapter 5 completed..  
More soon..**_ _**This Chapter isn't that great but better is on its way..**_ _**Enjoy Xo**_

"Jay, you better go see your wife before mines makes things worse and they plan your murder together." Ruzek snaps before grabbing his car keys and shouting on Atwater to follow him as a CI wants to chat.

I put my head in my hands and take a breath. Hank still hasn't came out his office so I take it he's still pissed. I'm just about to get up when my teary eyed wife comes back in the bullpen with an upset Kim and Nadia.. Having two pregnant female co-workers is hard..

I start to speak but before I can say anything that makes sense I'm silenced by Erins glare..

"Don't you dare! I told you I would speak to Voight about desk duty! I wasn't going on busts so the baby wasn't at any harm but no you still had to get involved! For fuck sake Halstead! And the coffee thing is my choice! Not yours!

I'm staying at Burgess tonight, I'm picking the kids up at Gabbys now and they're going to stay with Burgess and I. Gabby said it was fine. I've given Burgess your ticket as it is her children we were taking with us, she managed to swap her appointment so she doesn't need a sitter. Maybe Adam can give you pointers on how not to be a total ass or Casey for that matter! Fill Nadia in on the case. I'm going home now. Don't bother calling me. I won't answer. When you want to be my husband and not a petulant child let me know."

My fuse finally blows and I lose it.

"You went behind my back, to my ex wife about my children who I'm meant to have tonight?! All because I spoke to Hank! They are my kids Erin! So don't you fucking dare tell me what they are doing! Since they know about the game you are welcome to take them but they are coming home to stay at ours tonight." I am fuming.

"I didn't go behind your back per say! I asked if they wanted to stay at Burgess since I would be there and it saves them moving around all of tonight since Gabby and Casey are working! It also saves Dawson the trouble so they will be staying with me. When we signed those marriage papers I also signed the right to be a Mother to our children so don't you bloody dare go all there mine on me. I am there mother to!" I can tell by the look I'm receiving she's not backing down anytime soon.

"Oh so you've already promised them that there going? Erin just cause your angry doesn't give you the right to decide what our children are doing! I might have made plans. Look, we aren't doing this here, I'm going out my C.I has some Intel, Nads get your stuff. I'll explain the UC on the way."

I go give Erin a quick peck, to show her I'm not that angry, before walking out the bullpen, Nadia right on my heel. If I hadn't left then I would of no doubt been wifeless by then end of it. We have never argued like that before so it's new to me. Even Gabz and I didn't argue about anything. We were childhood sweethearts, married to young the same with kids but I don't regret it, my children are my pride and joy. I can't wait til I have baby number 3 but Erins mood swings are driving me demented. Just as I'm thinking of something that I could do to make it up to her, Nadia interrupts me..

"So.. This UC, what exactly am

I doing? I didn't understand through Erins tears and mumbling then Kim started so it was ten times worse... I got something about a club for underagers and that was it." Nadia brings out a pad of paper to take notes. This will be her first proper shift as a Detective. She passed the exam over a month ago when both Ruzak and Atwater done there's. Voight didn't have any spaces until Burgess and Erin broke the news they were both expecting only a month apart from each other. Kim had just moved up to Intelligence from the beat, when she found out she was due again. She already has two kids with Ruzak. Atwater is actually the only one of our team that doesn't have a child. Nadia adopted a little boy that we found during one of our cases. Only 3 weeks old, found on the floor of a crack house his mum dead with two syringes in her leg. He's now 14months and healthy.

"Earth to Jay." Nadia snaps her fingers in front of me. My head is just not in the game today.

"Yeah, sorry. You'll be going in as a college grad. Dawson, Ruzak and I will all be waiters or bar staff, Atwater is going in as a bouncer and Olinsky, Voight will be back up. Don't over think this okay. Basically just go in and party. We won't be serving you alcohol but alcohol will be getting served. This is the last place all our victims were seen. You will have a wire but nothing no one will suspect. Your safe word will be Henry. Act like he's your partner and he's calling you. You'll be fine Nads! You got this." I give her a pat on the back. "Look, let's go get some lunch and a coffee. I think Voight got mine wrong just to piss me off."

"Jay, Erin will get over it. She's hormonal. I may not have had Jack but I know what it's like to be a mum. She needs you. She called me crying last night cause you weren't there to hold her as she slept. She's taking this case hard. Let's get lunch then why don't you go speak to her this afternoon, come back tonight and be ready with a clean head. We were never seeing a CI were we?" I just shake my head.

She is honestly like my sister. I love this little gem! I kiss the side of her head.

"Thank you Nads. Right, drive. Your my new partner so you drive, I control the radio."

"Yeah, Erin said you'd say that. According to your wife she drives and controls the radio as classical is not appropriate for our line of work."

"I knew there was a reason I chose you as a partner rather than Ruzek." I wink at her before turning on the radio to country songs, putting it full blast and singing way out of tune. I can tell by the way she's biting her cheeks, she's trying not to give in that she loves it really. I just laugh at her.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank You to Coffeebeanner for letting my know about this chapter. My phone and laptop weren't communicating, I appreciate you letting me know. Here it is again without the other nonsence.**_

_**Thank you, enjoy Xo**_

* * *

Erins PoV

Why do I do this. This baby is making me go crazy. I lose my cool at anything now I've just lost it at Jay. In work of all places.. I try fight back my tears as Jay gives me a kiss. He's to good for me. As soon as he's out of sight, I see Voight and Olinsky come out the office.

"Erin, my office now." Voight says before storming back in. Great.

I look between Kim and Voights office. At the moment I can't deal with daddy dearest going all dad on me. So I chose the safest option. I grab my coat, bag, and phone before turning to Kim.

"Can you take me to pick up my children please. I need to leave."

I don't even wait for her answer I'm

already out the bullpen and down the stairs. Waving quickly at Platt goodbye. Speed walking to my car, hearing footsteps behind me and praying there just Burgess.

"Hey." Burgess grabs my arm gently turning me around. "What's that about? Voight is gonna kick off you know that?" I take a breath and get into the car. Kim does the same, going into the passenger seat.

"I know. I just can't deal with it just now. It's my fault this all happened. Jay and I never fight but this coffee thing is doing my head in. I just want one damn coffee. Jay can have coffee, beer, scotch and here I am with a bloody green tea or fucking water. I'm tired and he just caught a nerve and now Voight is gonna kick off at him when it's my fault. He bought me green tea this morning but said it was coffee just to agitate Jay. I mean what grown man does that?!

I just need a nap, and a girls night." I finally feel so much better after getting that off my chest. Kim just stares at me. Trying to keep up I think, I've just thrown so much information at her and with baby brain I think she's gone.

"Umm.. I'm not even gonna act like I caught all that, but let's go get the kids from Gabby then pick mine up from Adams mum, go to Walmart get us some goodies and then have a nice chill afternoon. I'm sure Sofia would love to have her nails done and we can do face masks. They boys just got new Lego at the weekend so I'm sure Marco will help Jesse with his. Sam isn't big on sharing at the moment, but we are working on it." I can see Kim grimace as she says it. He's only four. I remember when the twins were that age. They wouldn't share at all. It took Jay and I about two weeks to snap them out of that phase. You don't share you don't have it, it was that simple. I mean even now they have sometimes have a tiff about sharing pens but nothing major. Sofia is very girly and loves her dolls, whereas Marco is happy to sit with Jay and watch a game.

"Maybe we could stop for more donuts? The ones this morning were to die for. I loved them." I stop the car outside Gabby and Matts house. "Here we are. Kim, don't worry about Sam not sharing we went through that phase with the Twins to. Honestly it's not a big deal. We just followed the rule of you don't share, you don't have it. Took two weeks to finally get it through there minds that we were serious, there kids they all go through it."

Kim comes round to help me out the car. I should of swapped the cars, I think to myself. Jays is bigger and easier to get out of. We usually only use mine when it's just us as its not as roomie. I mean it's a seven seater, just with no space. I only have two booster seats as well. Great.

"Thanks Erin. I just worry, he's such a sweet kid just doesn't share." She pauses for a minute. And I turn around to see why. Just as Gabby was opening the door the kids were coming up behind me with Casey on there bikes. "Hey, Princess. Have you missed your Auntie Kim." Sofia's running as fast as her wee legs can take her into Kim's arms.

Marco gets off his bike and runs full speed into my legs.

"Hey, little man. Did you miss me last night? Cause I sure missed you." I bend down to pick him up. I can hear Casey saying my name.

"Halstead, watch yourself there. He's getting to big for getting picked up." Gabby quickly slaps his arm warning him to shut up.

"Leave her alone. Just cause we are pregnant doesn't mean we can't pick up our other children. Erin ignore him. Matt do wanna go get the kids stuff for Erin so we can get going before we are late again." Matt nods his head before turning into the house and going up the stairs. "Sorry Erin. He does this to me all the time. I went to lift a box of dressing up clothes and he takes it off me. He's driving me insane. Sorry. How are you doing? Is Jay being the same acting like you shouldn't touch anything just in case you break?"

I have to laugh. I quickly move Marco onto my hip. "Jay tells me all the time not to lift them but I can't help it especially if there upset. I think he thinks we are hurting the baby. Men. Yeah, Jay is exactly the same, I can't pick up anything, even bending over to pick up something on the ground and he's on me. They can't help it though and it's driving me insane. Adams the same with Kim." I turn around to see where Kim is. I look down at the car where Sofia currently is standing by, chatting away to Kim as she pulls out my back to seats reminding me to get Gabbys car seats.

"Aw, before I forget, could we borrow there car seats? I didn't manage to swap Cars with Jay and we only have two in my car. It's just we are picking up Kim's wee ones at Adams parents."

Just as I finish asking Casey is coming to the front door with there overnight bags. Gabby was just about to answer me when Casey says "Shit. Sorry Erin, Kelly has our car at the moment as he was moving yesterday and today. We didn't even think to move the seats since Jay had the kids last night."

I try not to get agitated over this. "Aw. It's fine, we'll just pop back to the station and get daddy's car. How does that sound Marco?"

Marco finally looks up at me. Obviously knackered from his bike ride, his wee eyes are all droopy.

"Are we going to see daddy, mummy Er?"

"You bet, but we have to be quick as we need to pick up Jesse and Sam from there nonnas and then go to Walmart. So why don't you say bye to Mummy and Daddy Matt so we can go see daddy at work."

Marco squirms to get down running to give them both a kiss. I can here Kim and Sofia coming up behind me. "Sofia go say bye so we can get going. We need to go to daddy's work to get his car."

Kim just gives me a look as if to say don't they have spare seats here. I shake my head. I'll explain in the car. I take the bags off of Casey, the kids racing Kim to the car. Tears will becoming soon, always do with this game. As if on cue, Sofia is crying cause Marco beat her.

"Have a good shift guys. I'll feel your pain soon Gabz, just been sentenced to desk duty as of Monday. Burgess is joining me. Lucky Nadia is Jays new partner." I can hear in the distance Kim trying to soothe a heartbroken Sofia who hates loosing by the way, while trying to get her in the seat. "Right, I better go before anyone else starts crying. See you later. I'll get Jay to text you on Monday. Are you getting them from Nursery or do you need me to?"

"You'll learn to love desk duty. I get treated like a queen, I do both Boden and Caseys paperwork. Shay tried to get me to do hers as well.. Safe to say I told her where to go. No I'm getting them on Monday. It's Wednesday there back with you. Right I'll let you go. Sofia looks like she's playing on this for Kim." I quickly turn round to see Kim sitting in the front seat yet hanging through the middle trying to console her.

"I'll go save her. See you Gabz." I run down the steps and there path to the front gate. I hear Gabby shouting bye as I go. I open the boot quickly putting the bags into it before running round to the drivers seat and sliding into my seat. Sofia calming as soon as she sees me, knowing I'm going to give her in trouble for being so silly. Kim sorts her self in her seat again adjusting her belt as I turn around to face them, looking at Sofia. "Baby, why are you crying. You know he wins at this game all the time so why do you do it? Come on we need to go get dads car, and then Jesse and Sam. If your good you might get something in Walmart but if you keep crying you won't. Is Auntie Kim going to have to tell dad you were being silly and crying? You know daddy won't be happy."

"Sorry Mummy." Sofia says and I can see her wee eyes welling up again.

"It's okay but what do you say to Auntie Kim?! And you Mr." I say looking at Marco who is to busy playing with his Spider-Man figure to even care what's happening. "What do you say to Auntie Kim? You wind your sister up all the time and it's not fair." I turn around and start up the car, pulling out of my space and along the street, heading for the station. In unison I hear them both say "Sorry, Auntie Kim."

Kim looks at me and smiles. I could see she was getting stressed when Sofia wouldn't calm. I'll need to tell her to use the I'll have to speak to dad card and she'll stop instantly. Even Gabz and Casey use it, I'm apparently the next scariest out of all of us. It's really warming to know that.

"It's okay kids, just no more teasing. We are having fun tonight okay, since it's only cool Aunt Kim and Mummy Erin. So we were thinking maybe we could do some Chinese or Pizza?" Kim says trying to change the subject to a brighter one.


End file.
